Les sucettes
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Alec aime les sucettes.


OS : Les sucettes :

Qui aurait pensé qu'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, l'aîné d'une puissance et influente famille de chasseurs d'ombres adorait manger des sucettes ? Certainement pas Magnus Bane. Et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez le brun, sa capacité à le surprendre de jours en jours. Le sorcier avait obtenu cette information de la bouche d'Izzy et l'Ange savait que Magnus n'allait pas manquer de se servir de cette information. Alors il avait acheté un maxi paquet de sucettes. Il y a avait tous les parfums possibles et toutes les tailles. Et maintenant, il fixait le petit bocal qui débordait de sucettes et qu'il avait stratégiquement placé sur la table basse devant la télé. Alec passait toujours devant, il ne pouvait donc pas le louper. Magnus fit semblant d'être absorbé par un vieux grimoire lorsque le sujet de ses pensées poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement :

-Je suis rentré.

C'était devenu un rituel entre eux de dire à l'autre qu'il était rentré lorsqu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement :

-Bonsoir Alexander.

Le Lightwood accrocha sa veste en cuir au porte-manteau avant de se laisser glisser sur le canapé en soupirant de bien-être au contact mou du meuble. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers s'illuminèrent en tombant sur le bocal remplis de sucettes. Magnus contient son sourire le plus possible lorsqu'il vit Alec le regarder avec un air qui disait « Faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vu » :

-Tu peux en prendre si tu veux Alec. Je les ai achetés pour toi.

-Comment as-tu su ?

Le sorcier abandonna enfin son livre pour regarder le jeune homme à sa droite :

-Isabelle.

-Ho.

L'étincelle de gourmandise qui traversa les yeux océan du chasseur d'ombres n'échappa pas au grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il tenta de se replonger dans son livre alors que son esprit pervers imaginait déjà à quoi pouvait ressembler Alec avec une sucette à la bouche. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le savoir. Le jeune Néphilim s'étira pour prendre le bocal de sucreries. Il fouilla à la recherche d'un parfum particulier et lorsqu'il le trouva, son sourire illumina la pièce entière Orange. Le chasseur d'ombres arracha presque l'emballage pour porter la boule de sucre à sa bouche. Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que le goût de l'orange se répandait sur sa langue et sur son palais. Magnus senti sa bouche se desséchée et son corps se mettre à chauffer devant cette vision d'un Alexander empli de plaisir. Le sorcier se demanda s'il ressemblerait à ça s'il lui faisait l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne devait pas penser à ça sinon, il allait passer à l'acte. Il tenta donc une nouvelle fois de se plonger dans sa lecture, en vain. Ses yeux suivaient attentivement le moindre mouvement des lèvres du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il pouvait même voir le bout de sa langue parfois…. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alec ne donne un grand coup de langue à la sucette. Là, Magnus dû croiser les jambes pour dissimuler son excitation grandissante. Il avait joué avec le feu et il était clair qu'il était en train de se brûler :

-Je peux ?

Le sorcier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en les levant vers son interlocuteur :

-Pardon ?

-Allumer la télé ?

-Oui. Bien-sûr.

Voilà qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à son envie de donner un autre genre de sucette à Alec. Ce dernier alluma la télé et se détendit en regardant les images défilées. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point inconscient du danger qui se trouvait non loin de lui à cet instant ? Parce que oui, Magnus était clairement un danger pour Alec. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas bondir sur le chasseur d'ombres pour employer sa bouche à d'autres usages. Mais toute sa retenue vola en éclat lorsqu'Alexander retira très lentement le bonbon de sa bouche. Laissant un fin filet de salive relié ses lèvres rougies par le sucre à la sucette. Et ce fut un spectacle de pornographie pour Magnus qui tenta de se cacher dans son livre et de se concentrer sur les symboles inscrits dedans pour éviter de penser à ce que la bouche d'Alec pourrait lui faire s'il était à la place de la sucette.

Le sorcier sursauta en sentant deux mains remonter le long de ses cuisses. Il dégagea le livre de son champ de vision pour trouver Alec Lightwood à genoux devant lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alexander ?, demanda le sorcier en frissonnant.

-J'adore manger des sucettes, c'est un faite. Et… J'en vois une à laquelle j'aimerai bien goûter.

Le sorcier se figea net lorsque les doigts d'Alec firent sauter le bouton de son jeans et firent descendre la fermeture éclair. Depuis quand le jeune homme était devenu aussi pervers ? Depuis quand ? Qui avait jeté un sort à son précieux chasseur d'ombres ? Il arrêta de se poser des questions et laissa son livre tomber au sol lorsqu'Alec se mit à lui procurer la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Et sa vie avait été longue… C'est avec plaisir que Magnus se « transforma » en sucette ce soir-là pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant.

* * *

© 2016 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
